<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】治愈牛奶 by Lingfengwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546297">【超蝙】治愈牛奶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu'>Lingfengwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#由机器鸡喝奶梗衍发出的灵感，为其不要脸程度深深折服。<br/>#混合了一些三代设定。<br/>#产乳，NC-17</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>“Superman！”众人惊声叫道，几欲昏迷的超人就这么直挺挺地倒在蝙蝠侠脚下，连神奇女侠都没能搀住他。</p><p>只听得peng——地一声，裹挟着浓烈的炽热与血腥，蝙蝠侠匆匆瞥了一眼，只说了句“赶紧送他去医疗室”，便继续观察战斗。</p><p>一场针对于瞭望塔的偷袭，蝙蝠侠负责指挥。那个自大的氪星人就这么一往无前地冲了上去，攻击也不知道躲。好在钢铁之躯无坚不摧，却突然被一道诡异的射线打得措手不及，血流不止。Lantern这边已经收尾了，蝙蝠侠指挥着最后一步，待事态完全平息才深深吸了口气。</p><p> </p><p>不能被干扰，不能被情绪左右。谁都可以冲动，只有他不能。当他看到超人遭到攻击几乎失去意识的那一刻，他的心脏不受控制地揪成一团，几近冷漠的理性让他保持了冷静。现在，没了思维的压制，那颗心反而跳得钝痛与无力。那些充满了愧疚与自责的日日夜夜，他无论如何都不想再经历一次。</p><p> </p><p>平静好心情，蝙蝠侠径直走向医疗室。众人一看他来，便纷纷走了出去。明亮耀眼的黄太阳光线照在身上，干燥又灼热。蝙蝠侠走近了些，看那张英俊熟悉的面孔在黄太阳的恩泽下安静地沉睡，那双深邃温柔的蓝眼睛被眼皮所覆盖，能够安抚人心的笑容也消失不见。他身上再无半点阳光的气息。若非冰冷的机器提醒他超人还有生命体征，他几乎以为……</p><p>“布鲁斯。”病床上的超人突然苏醒过来，一把握住了他的手心。他轻声叫他，脸上挂着笑，带着点恶作剧后的抱歉，以及小心翼翼的安抚。布鲁斯怔了一下，轻轻挣脱克拉克的手，语气里听不出任何情绪，“伤怎么样？”</p><p>哦！布鲁斯可能生气了。克拉克有些悲哀地想道。他不该这样逗弄布鲁斯的，也不知道当时是起了什么心思。也许是因为他最初醒来后没看到布鲁斯，又也许是因为他想让布鲁斯为他担心。总之，他不该这样做。克拉克讪讪地收回手，斟酌着回答，“能力都在。目前还不知道是魔法攻击还是什么未知科技，伤口不深，也不疼，就是恢复得有点慢。也许我多晒几天太阳就好了。”</p><p>布鲁斯没指望能从他那里听到客观感受。伤口偏了一些，几乎正中心脏。黄太阳也没能让它治愈。超人不能受伤，这太危险了。这样的话，就只能那样做了。布鲁斯依旧犹疑，为什么他偏偏在这种时候拥有了那种能力？</p><p> </p><p>无论他们之间发生过什么，他不可能能做而不做。布鲁斯下定决心，对克拉克说道，“你跟我来。”</p><p> </p><p>是布鲁斯的休息室，和克拉克的房间格局一致，还是对门，但却是克拉克第一次进来这里。瞭望塔的休息室不常用，布鲁斯的房间干净整洁，很有蝙蝠的风格。除了一些必要的家具和工作会用到的东西，衣柜里装满了衣服，咖啡有很多，处理伤口的医药品也不少。除此之外再无其它。</p><p> </p><p>“......Drink my milk。”布鲁斯突然没头没尾地说了一句。<br/>“你说什么？”克拉克感到不解。布鲁斯的房间里并没有牛奶，他一直都不喜欢喝。这是什么意思？</p><p>克拉克满脸疑惑地看着他，布鲁斯真要怀疑他到底是不是一个真正的童子军（也许他真的是）。他好不容易做好了心理建设，话都说到这份上了，结果这个农场boy还不明白！布鲁斯沉着脸，用蝙蝠侠一贯的口吻说道，“我说，你可以喝我的……我的奶...水，它能治愈好你的伤口。”布鲁斯说到最后语速突然加快，完全失了冷静。他丧气地转过头，不去看他。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克的眼睛倏地睁大，布鲁斯的一句话信息量太大他一时无法反应过来。什么叫……喝他的奶水？治愈？克拉克心里震惊无比，面上也展露无余。他在耍自己吗？克拉克捧起布鲁斯的脸让他面向自己，在布鲁斯的默许下轻轻摘掉了他的面罩。</p><p>蝙蝠侠，联盟里最冷静严肃凶巴巴的顾问，此时一脸的不自在，眼神躲闪就是不看他。克拉克低头看到布鲁斯垂下的眼睑，浓密的睫毛脆弱地扑闪着。他下意识地看了眼藏在蝙蝠制服下的胸，为脑海中一闪而过的场景感到口干舌燥。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯，你是不是也被魔法感染了，我们可以叫扎塔娜——”<br/>“我没有受到魔法攻击！”布鲁斯拨开克拉克的双手，“是祝福。我几天前帮了一位魔法师，他就暂时赠予我这份能力。我的……奶...水可以治愈伤痛。”布鲁斯说着，耳朵尖儿立刻就红了起来。他看了眼克拉克的表情，冷声道，“如果你不愿意，现在就离开我的房间。立刻！”</p><p>黑色的身影转过身去，克拉克连忙抓住布鲁斯的肩膀让他转回来面向自己，双手无比快速地撕开布鲁斯胸口上的蝙蝠标志。一对儿柔软白嫩的奶子就这么暴露了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你敢撕我的制服！”布鲁斯又气又急，委屈地控诉他。克拉克一手揽住布鲁斯的腰肢把他圈在怀里，另一手直接大胆地捏住一颗小小的干瘪的乳粒。仅仅揉捏了两下，那小东西立刻如快速成熟的果实般变得充盈、饱满、嫣红可口。克拉克一手抓住布鲁斯的奶子，丰满的乳肉从他手指间溢出，他用力揉捏了几圈，布鲁斯就不由自主地呻吟出声，无力地瘫倒在他怀里。</p><p>克拉克几乎红了眼，抱起布鲁斯将他压在床上，那对儿面团似的奶子跟着身体动作摇晃个不停。克拉克干燥温暖的双手覆在布鲁斯的胸肉上，手心顶着挺立的乳尖儿。他抓紧那些柔软光滑的乳肉，又放开，转着圈儿地揉捏，手指次次地摩擦过那粒凸点。被完全压住的布鲁斯忍耐着不出声，风流成性的身体却成熟敏感，一点就着，身体下意识地扭动起来，渴望着更多。</p><p>克拉克觉得布鲁斯这副想要的样子性感诱惑地要命，同时又不可避免地吃起酸醋。他没忘记自己的目的，胸口的伤口还在作痛，他自己倒先玩了起来。克拉克拿开手，布鲁斯白嫩的乳肉被他揉地发红，尤其是那几道格外显眼的指印。不知道是不是错觉，克拉克觉得自己的手好像有些湿润。布鲁斯真的会像他家农场的奶牛一样产奶吗？</p><p> </p><p>克拉克看着布鲁斯饱胀丰腴的胸部，脑海里生出一种错觉。在联盟的一众英雄里，布鲁斯唯独对他最为苛刻，却也总是私下里纵容他。克拉克深吸一口气，缓缓呼出。他先是叼住那颗可爱的乳粒，用舌头去挑逗它，连同乳晕一起舔得亮晶晶的。</p><p>布鲁斯已经开始感到后悔。他现在渴望得要命，却又不能表现出来。胸口那里热乎乎、湿漉漉的，又爽又疼，克拉克还一个劲儿地吸他。他不是没被这样对待过，可这也太过了。乳头痒痒的，好像有小蚂蚁在那里爬。这会儿子有很酸疼，全身仿佛流过细小的电流，又麻又爽。布鲁斯抓紧身下的床单，想要逃离克拉克温柔的包裹。只一瞬间，仿佛有预示似的，他觉得有什么流过他的奶头，从乳孔中被克拉克吸出，一股粘稠的湿热立刻缠上他的胸前。他勃起了。</p><p> </p><p>好甜！克拉克只觉得一股清液流进口腔，甜甜的，一股淡淡的奶膻味儿。鼻尖全是布鲁斯的味道，不算浓烈，很奇特，克拉克不知道该怎么形容，但是真的很好喝！咽下去时还有一种莫名的满足与安心感，连身上的伤也一点都不疼了。原来布鲁斯真的会产奶！克拉克喝不够，又厚着脸吸了几口。</p><p>布鲁斯勃起了，他察觉到了。克拉克抬起头，嘴唇恋恋不舍地叼着布鲁斯奶头，将它拉长又反弹回去。一些奶水就这么流了出来，经由耸起的乳肉弄脏了布鲁斯的制服。纯白的液体洒在黑色的制服和被撕开的裸露的奶子上，看起来无比火辣。而那颗饱受蹂躏的奶头也变得红肿起来，娇艳欲滴。</p><p>布鲁斯总算呻吟出声，蓝色的漂亮眼睛里浸满了泪水。整张脸红扑扑的，甚是少见。见克拉克停下来，布鲁斯用手臂遮住双眼，躲避他的视线。克拉克轻笑出声，他没想到床上的布鲁斯这么好欺负，又软又可爱，便起了心思捉弄他。</p><p>克拉克揪起布鲁斯的奶头，摇晃他盛满了乳汁的奶子，同时还恶劣地拍打他红肿的乳粒。白色的奶水喷溅地到处都是，有些甚至还洒到了布鲁斯的脸上。布鲁斯委屈地呻吟，小声地说了声，“疼。”便抓住克拉克的手阻止他。结果这个贪玩的农场小子直接含住了他的乳头，又开始蹂躏他，仿佛先前的浪费并没有那么罪大恶极。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克一边吸他的奶一边还要咬他。布鲁斯觉得疼，但又有一张奇异的快感。他一边受不住地呻吟一边抬起双腿扭动自己的腰肢和屁股，偷偷地在克拉克的腿上蹭自己的阴茎。他时不时地收紧自己的后穴，那里已经湿了。</p><p>克拉克喘着气，布鲁斯的一条腿在他胯间扭来扭去，他也勃起了。要不是他足够克制，早在布鲁斯对他第一次呻吟时他就该硬了起来。两个人都已经欲火焚身，一切即将水到渠成。</p><p> </p><p>奶水喝完了，克拉克又嘬了几下，一点奶水也没吸出来。布鲁斯忍得难受，一只手摸向自己的另一边乳头。克拉克连忙抓住他不让他碰。在我的身下，我不允许你碰你自己。当然了，克拉克只敢想，不敢说。</p><p>“求我。”克拉克说道，“布鲁斯，求我我就给你。”<br/>身下的人眨了眨眼，将那些多余的泪水眨掉，不可思议地看着他。<br/>“求我。”克拉克重复道。</p><p>布鲁斯的眼神逐渐变得清明，他看了眼克拉克的伤口，毫不留情地精准打了一拳。克拉克吃痛，连表情都扭曲了。好吧，是他自作自受，他一定要让布鲁斯知道自己的厉害。</p><p>布鲁斯大声地呻吟，似乎一点都不担心隔音效果，甚至放开了张开大腿在克拉克的腿上蹭自己的臀缝。克拉克情不自禁、意乱情迷、顺其自然地将手放到布鲁斯的屁股上，开始不老实起来。布鲁斯一惊，反应过来时立刻推开了克拉克。克拉克顺着他的力道起身，有些迷茫。</p><p> </p><p>“你出去！离开我的房间！”布鲁斯低声吼道，看起来很生气。</p><p>这是怎么了？是他哪里做得不好，还是咬疼他了？布鲁斯刚刚还沉浸其中，怎么突然就变了脸？他确定自己有好好控制好力度，他——<br/>也是，克拉克突然醒悟。本来就是为了治愈他的伤口才有了这些，是他自己投注了太多感情，信以为真。明明早就给过他答案了，他还是不肯放弃。只是喝奶而已，连性都没有——不可能有。他在想什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>克拉克最后看了眼布鲁斯，他显得狼狈又迷人，克拉克心甘情愿为他献出一切。可是一切都太迟了。</p><p>布鲁斯的身体是一把热情的火，眼神却冷漠如冰。美丽的蓝色透露着冷气。克拉克垂着头飘了出去，飞回自己的休息室。就在对门，如此之近，又如此遥远。</p><p> </p><p>瞭望塔的隔音很好，能阻挡所有人的耳朵。但克拉克是特殊的，他是最强大的那一个。闭上眼睛，专注精神，认真地去听，对面隐隐传来持续的震动与呻吟。克拉克将手放到自己灼热的硬挺上，却突然失了兴致。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>［“布鲁斯……”<br/>“我的答案是不。”<br/>“什么？可是你都不知道我要说什么。”<br/>“我知道，克拉克。我不会答应你。”］</p><p> </p><p>克拉克醒来的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，微弱的光线透过窗帘晕进来，在昏暗的房间里散发出一片朦胧的蓝。克拉克在床上坐了一会儿，然后才去刷牙洗脸。吃过早餐后克拉克在全世界飞了几圈，卡着点去上班。露易丝没回来，吉米也不在，佩里也没发脾气，一切都安静地过分。</p><p>他当时太冲动了，哪有人表白失败后就想着操对方的。布鲁斯那样做也是为了联盟考量，即使是在那种情况下也依然拒绝了他。他的伤口好得很快，那一小片皮肤恢复如初，连胸毛都长了出来。回想起当时的场景，克拉克的口中仿佛依旧残留着那份甘甜，直击灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>晚上的时候克拉克放开了听力，小小的公寓里充斥着整个世界的悲欢离合。复活后他的听力更加敏锐，沉睡期间他全身都停止了运转，连心脏都不再跳动，却只有听力依旧保留。他的世界一片黑暗，耳边只有一个人的心跳，他最熟悉的那个心跳。时而平稳，时而急促，好几次濒临破碎的边缘。</p><p>破碎，克拉克这样想道，嘈杂的世界里忽的闪过一声急促的喘息。克拉克连忙收起心神，用X视线在哥谭寻找，宴会，角落，精致靓丽的布鲁斯被一个男人搂在怀里，隔着衬衫揉捏他的乳头。那一片衣服被酒液浸湿，里面的风景一览无余。而布鲁斯扶着男人的肩膀，纵情地呻吟，完全没有半点反抗之意。</p><p>克拉克的脑子还没反应过来，超级速度已经让他带着汹涌的嫉妒将布鲁斯带离宴会。只一瞬间，布鲁斯刚刚还在吵闹的宴会，一眨眼就发现自己不知何时到了克拉克的怀里，被他抱着压在自己卧室的门上。</p><p> </p><p>“干什么？”布鲁斯恼怒地质问，为被窥探隐私感到不满。“你知不知道这样很危险，被人们发现了怎么办？”布鲁斯韦恩从宴会上突然消失，竟是超人所为，被媒体爆出又不知道会掀起多少舆论浪潮。</p><p>克拉克才不在意这些，理智早就被他抛到了九霄云外。他见过不少次布鲁斯与别人调情，男人、女人，尽管多有不自在，也没有任何一次像现在这样愤怒、嫉妒、失去理智。仅仅是看到布鲁斯与别人靠近都让他无法忍受。自从他复活后一切都变得天翻地覆，早就埋下种子的感情开始逐渐萌芽，直到长成参天大树，再也无法忽视。如果布鲁斯真的不在意他，又为何会为他做那么多？</p><p> </p><p>“快放我下来，你这个愚蠢的外星人！”布鲁斯脚不沾地，便用手捶打着克拉克的后背。沉浸在自己情绪里的克拉克一手托住布鲁斯的屁股，另一手直接撕破了布鲁斯的衬衫，圆润莹泽的纽扣滚得到处都是。红肿胀大的乳头颤巍巍地立着，被酒液染的晶亮。克拉克不发一言，直接就含住了饱满红艳的奶头。他又吮又吸了半天，也没能尝到一滴渴望的汁液。</p><p>“为什么，吸不出来？”克拉克从布鲁斯丰润的胸间抬起头，委屈又难过地看向他。</p><p>操！你倒是好意思来问我？布鲁斯受不了克拉克这样的表情，又实在无法对着这张脸发脾气，只好一个人生闷气，“你又没受伤。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克还在用那样的眼神看他，布鲁斯心里软了一大截。他轻轻拍打克拉克的肩膀，“快放开我。”</p><p>布鲁斯温和地催促着，那双盛满了哀伤的蓝眼睛突然变得血红，灼热的热视线从他眼中发出。布鲁斯低头看去，那只停留在自己胸口上的手生生被热视线烧出一个可怖的伤痕，此时还在嘶嘶冒着热气。</p><p>布鲁斯震惊不已，克拉克却表情都没变一下，继续征伐那片肥沃的土地。香甜温热的乳汁汩汩地流进他嘴里，如此地令人迷醉。克拉克觉得他大概是无可救药地上了瘾。</p><p> </p><p>“克拉克！你知不知道你在做什么！”布鲁斯狠狠地推开他，却依旧被困在这狭小的空间里。<br/>“我不知道……布鲁斯，我不知道……”克拉克抱紧了布鲁斯，恨不得将他揉进自己的骨血。<br/>布鲁斯再次推开了他，他总是在推开他。</p><p>“你最好能认清自己的身份，以及我的立场。”布鲁斯轻轻喘着气，眼中充满了不解与疏离，“这份力量不是拿来这样用的。蝙蝠洞有黄太阳，你想用就去用，别再来找我了。”</p><p>克拉克的眼睛倏地睁大，脸上充满了茫然与震惊。哦，该死！布鲁斯知道克拉克一定误会了自己的话，他只是想别让克拉克再因为这种事来找自己，别再为了这该死的奶水而故意伤害自己。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯想说些什么，然而克拉克的神色已经冷了下来。他抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，像是抓住最后一根救命的稻草，眼神中含着希冀。“布鲁斯，”克拉克问道，“如果受伤的不是我，而是别的任何人，你也会让他们这样对你吗？”</p><p>那双眼睛如此热烈，像是在渴求什么，又像是在求证。答案一开始就是想好了的，不会再变。布鲁斯偏过头，垂下眼睑，轻轻地说，“当然。”</p><p>心中的希望突然碎成一地渣渣，克拉克的眼睛黯淡下来。原来一切真的是他一厢情愿。克拉克后退一步，在浓郁的夜色里飞回大都会。</p><p> </p><p>［“……为什么？”</p><p>“因为你并没有认清自己的感情——先别急着否认，克拉克。你开始对我有意识地亲近是在你复活之后，因为失而复得，我对你过于纵容，而这也造成了你对我的依赖与好感。你错把这种感情当成了爱。而你和露易丝，你应该再好好想想，跟她谈一谈，你们——”<br/>“那件事跟你没有关系，布鲁斯。早在我死亡之前我们就已经疏远了。只是因为不合适。我们现在依然是朋友。而你，布鲁斯，你才是那个——”<br/>“我一直把你当作我最真挚的朋友和最默契的搭档。除此之外，再无其它。”</p><p>“可是我听到了你的独白！在我死后，你终于说出的那些深藏在心里的话，布鲁斯……”<br/>“不。那只是我过于悲伤胡乱说的话，是你多想了。”］</p><p> </p><p>真的是他多想了吗？克拉克最近脑袋沉沉的，总是会想起以前的事。他想跟布鲁斯表白，而布鲁斯却认为他并不是真的爱他 ，还完全否认他对自己的感情。</p><p>在他死后，连露易丝和玛莎都走了出来，他的战友和支持他的人们也很快接受了这一事实。唯有布鲁斯，只有布鲁斯。克拉克的躯体被困在小小的棺木里，意识被黑暗所侵蚀，他却能听到布鲁斯，只有布鲁斯。那段时光很难挨，他只能听个大概，却也多少能猜出布鲁斯的状况。他在封闭自己，无法走出来，无法接受事实，百折不挠的蝙蝠侠逐渐崩溃、破碎，却不曾放弃他的生命，始终相信着他会再次醒来。</p><p>克拉克不相信他对自己没有感情，再往前想，在他和露易丝在一起之前，在联盟成立之前，在他们互相公开真实身份之前，就已经初现端倪。世界上再也没有像布鲁斯这样的人能够理解他、引导他、包容他，同时保护他、控制他，与他惺惺相惜，与他生死与共。布鲁斯治愈的不仅仅是他的伤口，更是他孤独坚硬的心。</p><p>可是如果布鲁斯想要隐藏什么，他又怎么能找得出来？他深知布鲁斯的性子，往往心口不一。下次见面的时候，一要好好跟他道个歉才行。</p><p> </p><p>瞭望塔。<br/>“散会。”蝙蝠侠宣布道，众人纷纷离去。克拉克本想着趁这个机会好好跟布鲁斯谈一谈，却发现绿灯侠依然坐在原位，迟迟不走。待空旷的会议室只剩三个人时，绿灯率先打破了寂静。</p><p>“hey，Bats，昨天可真是多谢你了。要不是你，我的伤不可能好得这么快。魔法还真是好用啊！既然你有这么好的东西，为什么不自己——”</p><p>“Green Lantern！”旁边的超人叫了他一声，下一秒钢铁之躯的拳头就直直地朝他飞来。英勇无畏的绿灯侠毫不慌乱，用一个防护罩挡住了他的攻击，在防御破裂的那一刻幻化出一个巨大的绿色拳头，正准备还击，却看到那只蝙蝠不知何时来到了自己面前。</p><p>“Hal！”蝙蝠侠叫出了他的名字，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，意念的武器瞬间消失。一贯严肃的蝙蝠侠语气软了下来，“Hal，我很抱歉。”<br/>“你道什么歉？”<br/>“我之前跟超人说了些话，他刚刚误会了什么。我会跟他好好谈谈的，希望你不要介意。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠何曾用这样的语气跟他说过话。Hal纵有不满，大家都是出生入死的战友，他不会为这种小事生气。这俩人自己闹腾，还非要连累他。Hal叹了口气，飞出了瞭望塔。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯。”卡尔沉着脸，将布鲁斯压在墙上。他目光冰冷，眼睛里仿佛冻上了北极冷寂的冰川。“你让他喝你的奶，你们做了是不是？他操得你爽不爽？”</p><p>护目镜下的蓝眼睛慢慢睁大，满是受伤与不可思议。他听到自己的声音在颤抖，“你这样想？你把我当成什么？一个随时可以被任何人吸奶的母牛吗？Kal-El，你就是这么看我的？”</p><p>“难道不是？”克拉克仿佛认不出自己的声音，那些他自己都想不到的话就这么一股脑地涌了出来，收也收不回来。“你用那种语气跟他说话，真是亲密。还有之前的宴会，大庭广众之下被一个男人玩奶头让你很兴奋是不是？我吸你的时候你不是也很兴奋吗？布鲁斯，是你让我喝你的奶，是你引诱我，也是你拒绝我。你难道就没有想过我会有多伤心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克说着，将手放到布鲁斯的胸口上。准备撕开他的制服。</p><p>“你敢！”布鲁斯朝他低吼，他不相信克拉克真的会这么做。<br/>而克拉克却是冷笑，“我有什么不敢的？”</p><p>他还没来得及碰到布鲁斯的乳肉，就感觉腹部一疼，一股粘稠的温热液体攀附在他的腰间，空气里弥漫着一股血腥味。克拉克低头一看，布鲁斯的手中正握着一块滴血的氪石，而那些血正是从他的身体里流出来的，半边腹部被锋利的氪石划开一道细长的伤口。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克捂着伤口，无力地倒了下去。布鲁斯停留了一会儿，一句话没说，一甩披风就离开了这里，只留他一个人。</p><p>完了。一切都完了。他伤害了布鲁斯。是他亲手将那把刀捅进了布鲁斯的心脏。他被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，布鲁斯再也不会原谅他了。</p><p> </p><p>“天啊，Superman！你怎么了？有敌人入侵吗？”布鲁斯前脚刚走，闪电侠后脚就回到会议室。<br/>“不，没有敌人。伤口是我自己不小心划的。”克拉克无力地解释道。</p><p>……闪电侠不想对此作任何评价。这俩人绕来绕去到现在都还没绕在一起，仿佛命运的怪圈让他们亲近又疏远。他看的着急，却管不着，也管不了。</p><p>“刚刚蝙蝠匆匆地呼叫了我，他让我把这个交给你。”闪电侠拿出一个纯白的不透明瓶子，将他交给克拉克。克拉克本想一个人去医疗室，这会儿闪电侠在也不用着急。他打开那个瓶子，一股熟悉的甜香扑鼻而来。克拉克立刻就知道了瓶子里装的是什么。</p><p> </p><p>奶水不少，还是温热的。克拉克一口饮尽，伤口的疼痛逐渐减缓，血也不怎么流了。没多大会儿，那里就开始愈合、发痒。再去看时，只留下一道浅浅的伤疤。伤口本就很浅，过不了多久差不多就能完好如初。</p><p>克拉克望着瓶子发呆。他千不该、万不该误会布鲁斯，说出那等伤人的话。布鲁斯大概对他完全失望了吧。即使没有黄太阳的恩泽，布鲁斯也成功将他治愈。可他却反过来伤害布鲁斯。既如此，就该让他一个人去承受那些伤痛，也不用事事让布鲁斯为他分担。</p><p> </p><p>［“布鲁斯，我……”<br/>克拉克在他身边飘着，扭扭捏捏地不知道要说什么。其实布鲁斯知道他要说什么，这些天他总是有意无意地靠近他、讨好他，谁都能看出他的意图。布鲁斯本想着干脆就这样答应他好了，管它是真是假，一切都会变好的。可他清楚这一切不过是镜花水月。复活后事无巨细的照顾与纵容让克拉克对他产生了不该有的想法。他与克拉克搭档那么久，又怎会不知道他的心思。若克拉克真的喜欢自己，也不会拖到现在。<br/>布鲁斯只能拒绝。</p><p>而当克拉克再一次濒临死亡时，往日的痛苦记忆重现脑海，他顾不得其它，只能使用自己身上的魔法力量。只是喝奶而已，就是让他流血他也会心甘情愿。只是他没想到，当初仓促的决定会为他带来更多麻烦。］</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯！”克拉克嘶吼着，热视线瞬间烧穿了对面的敌人。他接住将要倒下的布鲁斯，忍住身体的不适飞回孤独堡垒。克拉克将他小心翼翼地抱到医疗室，机器人立刻涌了过来处理布鲁斯的伤口。那根氪石长矛首先被机器人收起来拿走，克拉克紧紧握住布鲁斯的手，心中被不安与恐惧充满。他反复呼唤着布鲁斯的名字，生怕他下一秒就离自己而去。</p><p>“……”<br/>“布鲁斯，你说什么？”克拉克看着他的口型，认出来他说的是“战斗”。自己都这个样子了，还在想着战斗。战斗还没结束，他就抱着布鲁斯离开了战场。如果不是布鲁斯挡在自己面前，那氪石长矛攻击到的人就会是他。普通人类根本无法承受这样一击，所幸不是心脏，所幸超人的速度足够的快，氪星科技又足够的强大。要不然他该怎么面对这一切。</p><p> </p><p>“卡尔！战斗这边不用担心，我们很快就能解决。照顾好布鲁斯，不要让他有任何闪失。”神奇女侠的声音从通讯器里传来，布鲁斯也听到了，不再挣扎着说没有声音的话。</p><p>治疗进行得很顺利，孤堡这边设备齐全，布鲁斯是这里的常客。克拉克看着布鲁斯苍白的脸和虚弱的身体，心中充满了愧疚。每一次布鲁斯的受伤都能让他感受到人类的弱小与强大。他又想起了布鲁斯身上的魔法，眼眶变得血红，想要旧技重施。却没想到一只手突然覆盖住了他的双眼。克拉克连忙收起热视线，仔仔细细地翻看布鲁斯的手掌。只有无名指那里蹭了点儿皮，被烧得红了一小片。</p><p>克拉克握住布鲁斯的手掌，放在嘴边亲吻他受伤的部位。布鲁斯想要把手收回来，没有成功。</p><p> </p><p>“你知不知道这样很危险，你就不怕我伤到你吗？”克拉克生气又心疼地质问。<br/>布鲁斯任由克拉克亲吻他的手指，用冷冻呼吸帮他止疼。“没用的，我试过了。而且我相信你不会伤害到我。”布鲁斯从容地说道，“就算发生了意外，我还没喊疼，你肯定就先自责得不行了。我可不喜欢你那样的表情。”</p><p>布鲁斯信任他，就如同他信任布鲁斯一般。</p><p> </p><p>“我不能失去你，布鲁斯。”克拉克握着布鲁斯的手，到现在仍旧一阵后怕。布鲁斯总是这样，总是这样的不管不顾。他难道就没有想过自己的心情吗？明明他知道这种感觉是什么样的。从认识他到现在，布鲁斯从来没有变过。<br/>布鲁斯看着克拉克焦急难过的眼睛，干巴巴的说道，“人们也不能失去你。”</p><p>看吧，克拉克就知道布鲁斯会这么说。难道是这样对比的吗？人们需要超人，难道就不需要蝙蝠侠吗？世界的需求重要，超人的需求就不重要了吗？克拉克知道在这件事上无法与布鲁斯达成共识。换作是他，也会毫不犹豫地为布鲁斯付出生命。可是，“如果没有你，我一个人……”</p><p>克拉克突然哽咽起来。他能理解布鲁斯的做法。可是氪星之子的钢铁之心也会受伤，他也会流泪。他怎么能在布鲁斯曾失去他之后再失去布鲁斯呢？克拉克从未觉得死亡是如此的近，生命的终结也不过是一瞬间的事。</p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”房间里寂静无声，克拉克必须要和布鲁斯好好谈谈。不能再拖了。<br/>“如果你说的是上次的事，克拉克，我原谅你了。”布鲁斯看向他，眼神柔软，仿佛一汪融化冰雪的春水，“而且我也有错，不该用氪石伤害你。”</p><p>“不，布鲁斯。我很抱歉，为所有的一切。我更不该强迫你。我只是很渴望……我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑。”<br/>布鲁斯突然笑了出来，脸上增添了不少血色。“我们要这样道歉到什么时候？我早就不在意了。”</p><p>克拉克的脸上终于恢复了些阳光。阴郁的氛围一扫而光，两人之间又回到了平时的日常。克拉克握住布鲁斯的手放到自己的心口上，布鲁斯心有所感，想要逃避这一切，奈何克拉克不给他机会。</p><p> </p><p>“布鲁斯，我想告诉你，我爱你。与复活无关，与这次的魔法无关。我就只是爱着你。也许从很久很久以前就开始了。是我自己迟钝，直到死去的那一刻我才终于意识到。我爱你，布鲁斯。请你相信我的爱。”<br/>他们从最开始就足够地契合、亲密。以至于错把那些隐秘的示好当作习以为常。如果当初再坦诚一些，也不会拖到现在。所以克拉克将自己的心剖开给布鲁斯看。如果他也喜欢自己，他怎么忍心再拒绝他。</p><p>“我们已经错过了太久，布鲁斯。人生短暂，不知何时就消散于世。如果你也有意，布鲁斯，和我在一起好吗？我发誓我会用我的一生来爱你，不再伤害你，误会你。你能再给我一个机会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>机会，布鲁斯何尝没有给过他机会呢？那时候他发现了自己对克拉克的感情，他是那么的耀眼，天天飞在自己身边无法忽视。他清楚自己的魅力，同时也觉得两人的道路不同。一边犹豫，一边无法自制地与他靠近。奈何落花有意，流水无情。克拉克和他身边的女记者走到了一起。布鲁斯也就放弃了这份念想。接着就是超人的死亡与复活，克拉克想要向他表白。布鲁斯拒绝了他，因为他不相信克拉克的感情，好端端的一个人怎么死了一回就喜欢上他了呢？</p><p>要说克拉克对他有些感情，布鲁斯是相信的。只是连他本人都没有意识到。克拉克的觉悟来得太迟了。布鲁斯以为自己已经放下了。可这个人是克拉克，偏偏是克拉克。他说什么，布鲁斯怎么会不相信他。再冰冷的人心也是热的，也会渴望着两情相悦的爱。既然克拉克这么说，答应他也没什么，他的心不会欺骗他。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯叹了口气，克拉克立刻紧张起来。布鲁斯知道他有多在乎自己，就是自己在乎他一样。这一切都来得那么晚，所幸它还是来到了。</p><p>“吻我吧，克拉克。”布鲁斯这样说道。<br/>“真……真的吗？”克拉克的脸上写满了傻乎乎的惊喜。布鲁斯知道自己的表情肯定也不会好到哪里去。<br/>“当然。”布鲁斯回答。</p><p> </p><p>克拉克俯下身去，两人嘴唇相贴，紧紧地拥抱彼此。先是小心翼翼地试探，温柔缱绻，细水长流。接着是狂风骤雨，难舍难分，仿佛两个孤独流浪的灵魂终于在这一刻相遇，找到自身的归属。</p><p>这是他们第一个迟来的吻，以后也将有无数个吻。</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>黑暗，世界只有黑暗。克拉克动弹不得，躯体沉重，意识朦胧。他看不见，摸不着，他被世界舍弃，一个人困在黑暗的纬度。这就是死亡的感觉吗？有人在他耳边低语，遥不可及。也许是恶魔来索取他的灵魂，抽取他的最后一丝意识。不！不是什么恶魔。这个声音如此熟悉，这个声音……</p><p>“……又是一个死胡同，我开始怀疑我是不是错了。克拉克，你是真的离开了这个世界，离开了.我……我们。我有时也会想，我也许会先离开你，你可能会伤心、自责，你可能会责备我，甚至恨我、恨你自己。我从来没想过先离开的人会是你。”<br/>“我有很多话还没来得及对你说，我应该告诉你的，只是……算了，说什么都来不及了。”<br/>“我们一直都有很多不同点，行事性格皆有不同。但我一直都很尊敬你，我把你看作最伟大的英雄，最优秀的搭档。能和你一起战斗，能够认识你，克拉克，是上天带给我的为数不多的幸运。”<br/>“我希望你知道（you knew），你知道（you know），你的正义是对这个世界的馈赠。你不是神，克拉克。我一直都知道，你不过就是一个善良的热爱世界的农场男孩。可是你是那么的炙热，就像那颗耀眼的太阳，你给这个世界带来了希望。克拉克，你让人们感受到了你的宽容与温暖。世界上再也没有一个像你这样的人能够引导他们。”<br/>“我一直都相信着你，克拉克。相信你会让这个世界变得更加美好，相信着你的正义。我其实一直都对你……”<br/>“算了，克拉克。我会一直铭记你。我会继续寻找拯救你的方法，我不相信你会就这么离开。如果最后你真的复活，不要责备我。我们都需要你。”<br/>“再见了，我的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>